Peaches, Pickles, and Apples, Oh My!
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: Ryou starts getting the impression that Bakura loves Marik, but when the Robber feeds him an apple and Malik starts 'pickling', what's Ryou to do? OMGS! IS IT TRUE? IT'S FINISHED! YEAH!
1. Apples During Divas

**_EDITED!_**

* * *

Presequel time! Presequel time! Presequel to _**Grapes, Strawberries, and Bananas**_ is underway! 

Flamer: However... there's been a slight problem...

_**sweatdrop**_ Don't tell me. You made this story too kinky for, didn't ya?

Flamer: I COULDN'T HELP IT! Blue-Sky couldn't give up the opportunity of a foursome fic... and that's what she made me write.

_**sweatdrops more**_ Well... as much as I like a shounen-ai foursome fic like the next fan girl... I think this is a little too graphic for my taste. _**gasp!**_ You put three lemons in it! You ruined it.

Flamer: Hey, a fic can never be too sour or sweet. Hehehehe... We're making lemonade.

No, we're not! I'm editing this now!

Flamer: Aww... that was my best work. AND I put fluff in it for a change... well, Blue-Sky did, but it was still there.

Well too bad, so sad. Maybe next time though.

Flamer: YAY!

Pairings:  
Ryou/Malik  
Marik/Ryou/Bakura  
anything else I want to put in it! AHAHAHAHAA!

Warning: **_Growls_** Due to REALLY stupid people, I'm warning ya about the yaoi and pervertedness of this fic... thankies for not being stupid.

ON WITH DA FIC!

* * *

It was just a normal routine to the food mart and back. That's all it was! Walking with a spring in his step, Ryou smiled on his way to the store, his emerald eyes shining with happiness, (the emerald eyes will come clear later) enjoying the day. Sunset skies, fluffy multi-colored clouds in the red with no chances of rain, clean air... 

/- _AND A WRESTLING MATCH ON PAY-PER-VIEW TONIGHT THAT I'M SEEING! YES!_ -/ Ryou screamed in his head with delight.

Hai, the Brit had a strong passion for the trills, chills, and spills of American Wrestling and was going to watch it tonight. This trip to the food store was to stock up on junk food while watching, because all the guys were coming as well. However, something bothered him as he walked into the food mart.

Looking at his friends' list of special foods, Ryou sweatdropped, seeing what everyone wanted.

"Honda wants nachos, Seto and Otogi want wine, Jounochi wants three frozen pizzas, Yugi wants popcorn, Yami wants grapes, and Bakura wants... WHAT?"

Apples. Why in the hell would Bakura want such a healthy food during this occasion when he could easily have asked for Cheetos? Infact, he had noticed the albino eating more apples these days. Smiling cutely and obliviously, Ryou put his list in his pocket and got two apples from the produce center.

/- _I guess Bakura wants to stay healthy. Good for him._ -/ He cheered.

Back on the city streets, Ryou was still enjoying his evening, but while in the mart, something else had struck his curiosity.

/- _Yami could have asked for a few dozen Blow-Pops, since his new fetish for anything that's candyand on a stick, but he asked for grapes. Weird. I guess both of those yamis want to stay in shape. They're doing a good job..._ -/

Ryou blushed to himself. He had to admit, behind Bakura's crazy stature -which the hikari found amusing at times- he had a crush on the spirit. It was after the day he bought lime green contacts for himself so people wouldn't confuse the two of them that he found Bakura to be attractive... probably since he didn't look some much like him anymore.

Ryou could then truly appreciate the beauty of the theif's chocolate gaze. How he could become lost in them forever. However, Ryou had a voice in his head telling him that Bakura had the hots for someone else... namely Marik.

/- _Marik... Malik's yami. I can tell Bakura loves him. I mean, he hardly gives me the time of day. Why would he ever want to be my lover?_ -/

And like that, his nice, beautiful, kick-ass day was ruined by that asumption. When he got to his house -bags in hands- he put his game face back on, not wanting the guys to think otherwise.

"Hey, I'm back! Is it on yet?" Ryou asked, rehyped for the show.

Honda and Jounouchi were in the kitchen arguing about which American Diva was the hottest. Seto and Otogi were laying on the couch in each other's arms, looking distant from the rest of the world. Yugi was dueling with his Yami... which threw Ryou off as insulting. I mean, they were about to watch T.V.. It wasn't the time to be in mind games!

However, when the Brit's voice rang within his ears, Yugi snapped from his train of thought, looking up with a bright smile. Yami also flashed part of his pearly whites.

"Great, you're back! The show starts in five minutes. Did ya get everything?" Yugi rushed., eager to become hyped on the coming sugars. Ryou chuckled, putting the bags on the kitchen table and getting everything out. Honda now had Jounouchi in a death grip under the arms.

"Now, say it! Say Trish is the hottest! SAY IT!"  
"N-Never! Victoria FOREVER!"

Seto scoffed, nuzzling his cheek in Otogi's neck.

"Both divas are ugly if you ask me."the Dive Masterhuffed, returning Seto's gesture.

The two boys growled, letting go of each other.

"Well, no one asked ya, you freakin' homo!"

"Now, that chick that one of the psycho wrestlers are after... oh... Now, SHE is a diva." Otogi purred, feeling Seto's tongue on his neck.  
"What? You mean that goth punk of a girl? She couldn't beat Trish even if her life depened on it!" Honda laughed.

Jou grinned. "Victoria could beat Trish and that goth creep with one hand tied on her nicely rounded ass!"

The brunette once again put Jou in a death, not noticing the two lovers making out on the couch near-by... and didn't care to look. Ryou and Yugi sighed at the scene and prepaired the snack table, five minutes quickly turning to two. Yami helped, bravely gettingthe two CEO'sto make out somewhere else so the couch could supply the normal four people.

Soon, Bakura came downstairs, wearing loose fitting jeans, yawning.

"Ryou, is that pay-pre-view crap on yet?" He growled, rumbing his eyes. In not wanting to damn the idiotic peoples within the living room, he'd taken a quick nap become watching the rather amusing sight of humans beating the shit out of each other.

"Almost. One more minute."

"Did you get my apples?"

Ryou choaked, but nodded, getting an apple he had put away in the refregerator. Bakura huffed, snatching the fruit before sitting on the couch where everyone was, with the exception Yami and Yugi -who were sitting on the floor- and Seto and Otogi, who were on the love sofa, laying together.

Ryou flashed a look to Yugi and Yami, finding the pharaoh to be eating the grapes he asked for. The albino's eyes widened, finding Yami to look quite... _sexy_ with the fruit sliding so intimatly into his mouth. Ryou just took it as his slightly perverted mind playing tricks on him and watched the match, which was starting with the divas addition.

Honda cheered as Trish practically trashed each female that came into the ring... it being a battle royal and all.

"Go Trish!" He laughed, seeing his blonde friend's scowl.

"Come on, Victoria! Don't let that slut overthrow youse!" Jou growled, balling his fist.

"What you say? You call Trish a slut?"

"I did? Want ta make somethin' of it?"

Ryou and Yugi giggled to themselves as another arguement came to be. Taking the time for a commercial, Ryou grabbed a drink and sat back down on the couch, where Bakura hadn't moved since the beginning of the show. Suddenly, he took a double take!

Bakura, down to the core of the apple, was sitting there -her eye slits- licking the slim core lustfully. Each lick ended with Bakura taking more of the apple into his mouth, one small... drawn out... piece at a time. Ryou found himself drooling a little, licking his lips. However, he caught himself as Bakura noticed his hikari's stares.

"What's the matter with you? Would you like the other apple?" He said, his face rather pleasant.

Ryou's eyes widened, but shook his head, not knowing what to think at the moment of his sexual fog.

"No, I'm fine."

Bakura lifted his shoulder, but then casted a certain look in his hikari's emerald gaze.

"Are you sure? There's still some apple left on the core. Did you want the rest of it?"

Ryou recoiled at the thought of sharing an apple... but it's all spit, right? Nodding his head 'yes', Bakura smirked.

"Lean back." He asked _gently_.

Closing his eyes, Ryou leaned foward, anticipating the bottom of the apple's core... but intead recived something much more juicy... and satisfying.Ryou moaned in surprised as the thief's forceful lips brushed against his, diving his tongue into his mouth in an instant. Suddenly, the albino tasted the apple... Bakura was mouth-feeding him!

Unbeknowst to the two, Yami caught the scene and smirked... an evil plan coming into his mind as he stole a look at his own hikari, who was obsorbed in the wrestling matches.

Back to the albinos, Ryou broke the embrace, shocked. However, Bakura looked unfazed, like it was just another gesture upon someone, maybe a pat on the back or something. Ryou gasped, but then growled in the mind link and outside. He felt as if hehad just been used for a kiss toy.

/- _Bloody hell; What was that about! Doesn't he love Marik? Then why did he just kiss me fruit and then look back to the T.V.? I bet he was thinking of Marik while kissing me so lustfully._ -/

Huffing, Ryou stood, stalking upstairs. The guys looked at the Brit in question.

"Hey, aren't ya going to watch the rest of the match?" Otogi asked, holding a semi-sleep Seto in his arms.

He looked back at the group; his cheery expression mask placed upon the anger and confussion.

"I'll come back. I'm get getting ready for bed. You all are sleeping over, aren't ya?"

Besides from the two love birds on the couch, everyone else murmured in agreement, saying they were staying over. Nodding, Ryou walked upstairs, growling under his breath once he was at the top. Seeing Bakura from the second floor, he scowled, a revenge plan starting to form.

"No one tries to use me as a simple pleasure tool-or seduce me for that matter- and gets away with it! Wait until everyone goes to sleep. Bakura's going to get it." He whispered, closing the door behind to him to his bedroom.

* * *

Flamer: Deja Vu 

That's what it's suppose to be! It is the presequel, after all. And now, I've done something else.

Flamer: What?

I've got an alternate ending to this. I might put it up at the end... and I think the viewers will like it more than the original.

Flamer: Why not show it next chapter?

It's the ending. I'll show it then.

Flamer: Sweet! I can't wait!

Anyway, what will Ryou do now that Bakura has made the first move? Will his revenge be sucessful, or will a unknown guest come and ruin it? Not an OC. Hehehe... the joys of a T.V... How it can bring the simpliest of people together.

Flamer: _**sweatdrop**_ You talk too much. Review plz


	2. Can Malik Come Play?

**_EDITED!_**

* * *

Ehehehehehe! Me so evil! 

Flamer: Yes you are. You and that cliffhanger you left last chapter.

Yeah, yeah. Well, anyway... _**smiles evilly**_ what is Ryou's plan for Bakura's seductive, yet disgusting, behavior? And who are the guests that so happened to be coming? You're going to have to read to find out more.

Flamer: ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

"YES! Victoria reclaims her Woman's World Championship Belt! Take da Honda!" Katsuya smirked, grinning maddly. 

The brunette growled at the T.V.

"I can't believe Trish lost! That no good slut. How dare she pull on her hair to win the match!"

"All's fair in love and war, and da was no love, Honda. Now, give me my money! All of youse!" Katsuya smirked.

When Ryou had left, all the guys had bet on who would win the battle royal. Katsuya bet 20 dollars that Victoria would. Yugi and Bakura bet on Tina. Yami and Honda went with Trish and Otogi went with his favorite. Seto didn't bet, saying it was a waste of money. However, he enjoyed seeing everyone pay up 20 dollars to Katsuya from the bet.

"Well, that's one way to earn 100 dollars, mutt." he smirked, laying down on the couch again from getting something to eat.Otogi smiled at his lover's choice: mashmallows.

"Back off, money-bags. Not even youse can bring down my happy mood. Hey, where's Ryou? He should be watching dis, too; it's his pay-per-view." The bloude blinked.

"He went upstairs some time ago. Remember, baka?" Honda reminded, still ticked and spiteful.

Bakura huffed as the two got into another arguement. However, he was also wondering why his hikari hadn't come from downstairs yet. Looking through their mind link, he gasped back, sensing it to be cut off. He growled from the lack of access and knowledge.

/- _How dare he cut me off... What's he doing that's too important for me to know?_ -/

However, before anyone could see Bakura's anger, there was a knock at the door... a rather loud and obxious knock.

"Hey, this is a private show! Get your own pay-per-view!" Katsuya barked.

"Urusei, Jounouchi! Open the damn door!" The person yelled.

Yugi's eyes lit up when he heard Malik's voice and went towards the door. However, Ryou beat him to it, just coming from downstairs.

"Hold on, Malik, I'm coming!" The ablino called, soon to be regreting his next action. Just unlocking the door caused Malik -who seemed to be on a sugar high- to bust open the door, pushing Ryou against the wall non-too-gently.

"LEAD ME TO THEM, RYOU! Lead me to the wrestling matches!" He said, his voice rushed.

Everyone sweatdropped as the hyper-active hikari came into the house, fearing the worst... especially since he seem to be carrying a large bag with him.

/- _More sugar treats, I bet._ -/ Yami sighed.

/- _I wouldn't be betting anymore tonight, Yami._ -/ Yugi chuckled on the other end.

Ryou also noticed the bag, having gotten frombetween the door and a hard place.

"What did ya bring?" Otogi, from within Seto's arms, asked.

"Stuff. Ryou said this was a over-nighter, so I brung a change of clothes and my own snack!" He cheered, pulling out a bottle... of pickles.

"Ewww... gross. Pickles." Seto gagged. He hated pickles with a passion.

"Your lost then, Kaiba. Besides, I wasn't planning on sharing them anywho." Malik smirked, running upstairs, putting his bag in a guest room, then racing back downstairs, his body in the ulitmate over-drive while eating the pickles. Bakura starred at the sun-kissed egyptian, wondering if that was what the albino was doing upstairs.

"So what I miss? What I miss?" Malik asked, jumping down the couch that Seto was so nicely laying on. In doing that, Malik sat on the CEO's stomach. He growled in protest.

"You missed the woman's wrestling match. It was a battle royal." He managed to reply through gritting teeth.

"OH! DAMNIT! DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT! I wanted to know who won!" He pouted, chibi tears running down his face. However, they soon dried up as he looked down at Seto, who was still growling at the fact that the hyper hikari was sitting on his stomach.Otogi wasn't happy about it either, the hikari having pushed him out of Seto's arms to sit on the CEO's stomach. "Who won? WHO WON!" He yelled at the top of his lung.

The brunette growled his louddest, stressmarks appearing on his face as he could no longer contrain his annoyance. He yelled back down on Malik, causing 'X' marks to appearing in his eyes.

"VICTORIA! OKAY! YOU KNOW NOW! _**JUST GET THE HELL OFF OF ME**_!"

Malik fainted on the floor, the brunette's yelling causing him to be deaf for a moment. Yugi and Ryou chuckled to themselves as everyone sweatdropped, Otogi crawling back into Seto's arms.

Bakura huffed, looking back at Ryou. "Why did you call him over anyway?"

Ryou's eyes widened from being addressed, but smiled. "Malik and I were talking about things and he wanted to see the woman's match, so I invited him over." He answered, however... when he turned to talk to Bakura directly, he blushed, finding the robber to have a finger in his mouth, licking on it intently.

The albino paniced, finding that no one else was seeing this. /- _Why isn't anyone else noticing Bakura's seduction! Am I just going crazy? _-/

Finding that Malik was here to stay, Yami continued to eat his grapes, his eyes half open in fake enthusiasm. "Oh boy!" He murmured sarcastically, popping another purple sphere in his mouth. The pharaoh then smirked, seeing Bakura's finger and Ryou's embaressment. Yami's plan increased.

After another commercial passed, everyone watched the rest of the wrestling matches, relieved that Malik had become less hyper and still mad that they had lost the bet to Katsuya. During one of the matches, Bakura fetched another apple, making Ryou nervous.

He wasn't able to fix his revenge plan up like he wanted because Malik called, and now with another apple in his possession, Ryou was already finding the robber to act intimate with it. The poor hikari shifted and squirmed in his seat.

/- _Darn it... why me? Why was I cursed with a perverted mind?_ -/ He whinned.

Looking at the albino again, Ryou's blush becamedeeper as Bakura acturally winked at him as he licked on his apple once again. Trying to turn his attention away from the tomb robber, Ryou looked away, finding Malik to be sitting beside Katsuya who 'whooed' and yelled with Honda at the wrestling matches. He was still eating those pickles...

/- _Oh, bloody hell..._ -/

As if Bakura wasn't bad enough, Malik had an equally alluring habit. Taking a pickle out of the jar, the sun-kissed egyptian started to suck on the green veggie, draining the juices from it first before taking a lustfully bite out of it... followed by sucking on his fingers for more juice. Ryou shuttered, unable to take his eyes away from Malik more than Bakura.

And to make matters worse, Malik looked at the ablino, finding him to be staring. Taking the pickle from his mouth, he pucked his lips forward briftly, as if to say 'kiss me'.

Ryou covered his cheeks, feeling them to be too hot for public view. However, some of the heat was from anger and more confusion...andmostly from being highly insulted.

/- _Damnit all! I knew I shouldn't have invited Malik over. First I have Bakura treating me like some kind of pleasure-for-the-moment and then Malik's sucking on pickles in front of me on purpose. I didn't see him eating those so lustfully while he was sitting on Kaiba._ -/

However, the fact that both Malik and Bakura were -obviously- after him gave the albino a sense of pride.

/- _I never thought I was that attractive. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to punish them both for trying to seduce me. Hehehe..._ -/

Feeling the blush and anger replaced with evil ideas, Ryou enjoyed the rest of the wrestling matches, finding it hard to concentrate however. Malik and Bakura didn't give up on their acts until their fruits and veggies of seduction was eaten.

/- _Just wait until you to go to sleep, you guys._ -/ Ryou smirked. /- _Just wait..._ -/

* * *

Cliffie! _**chuckles evilly**_

Flamer: I think I'm rumbing off on you... _**sweatdrops**_

Oh, don't mind me... I am becoming a little evil... on the count that school's coming... _**growls  
**_  
Flamer: That sucks.

I know. Oh, well. Won't stop me, but I'm warnin' you now, readers, that my updating will slow down after the 6th.

Flamer: Now I'm upset.

Review plz and hope you like so far


	3. Peaches 'n Cream

**_EDITED!_**

* * *

In due time, around midnight, everyone around the house was knocked out and -like the boys they were- picked out random spots to sleep. Honda and Katsuya were collasped on the floor, snoring loudly. Yugi and Yami were under a blanket at the bottom of the couch, sleeping in each other's arms. Seto and Otogi were on the couch Yami and Yugi were against, half asleep and half drunk on passion. 

Bakura had found a spot in the hallway upstairs and Ryou was in the guest room, sleeping opposite to Malik. Suddenly, violet eyes popped open and the sun-kissed hikari stood up from his bed. Finding Ryou to be in deep slumber, Malik climbed out of the covers silently.

Opening the door slowly, as so not to awaken Bakura in the hallway, he snuck downstairs, intent on getting more pickles to eat. He had become obesessed with the veggies that was pickles. Their salty sweet juices and their crunchy-ness. It was his pleasure food. More so than pixie sticks. And the best part about it was...

/- _I can seduce Ryou while enjoying myself_ -/

Indeed, Malik had purposely made Ryou unconfortable during the wrestling matches tonight. He couldn't help it. The albino looked too kawaii sitting there watching him eat his pickles. He'd suck the juices first, just to see Ryou's mouth open slightly, as if to moan.

Malik chuckled to himself as he stepped over Katsuya, who was so nicely laying at the foot of the steps, thinking of how perverted he could be at times.

Suddenly, as Malik was going to so casually walk into the kitchen, he heard someone beat him to it. Since everyone was in the living room sleeping or upstairs, Malik classed the person as an impostor. Creeping against wall before the kitchen, the egyptian peeked to see what he would be up against, but instead had to hold his breath and bite his lips.

/- _Oh, Ra..._ -/

There, sitting at the kitchen table, was his yami, Marik, contently -maybe too contently- eating a bowl of peaches and with whipped cream. Malik, already finding his dark to be quite attractive really couldn't pull his eyes away from him.

Marik, humming to himself, was blissfully picking up canned peaches, dipping them in a bowl of whipped cream and -like he had an audience- took a long lick from the fruit, relieving it of its white covering.

The hikari's breathing increased, imagining the possiblities that Marik's tongue had. He licked, sucked, teased, swirled, and bit at the peaches... one at a time... before ever putting it in his mouth. The sun-kissed egyptian even sworn he heard a moan escape from Marik's mouth... but it might have been his own. Malik cut his life in half just trying to tear his eyes away from the scene.

Covering his heart and his mouth, he tried to gain his composer... but then growled.

/- _How the hell did he get in here? Oh, no shit, Malik... he can appear where ever you're at! Now I know how Ryou felt. That's the hottest thing I've ever seen..._ -/

Feeling himself wanting to see more, but knowing it would be suicidal to his health, Malik took the quiet -yet mad- dash back upstairs, slowing down when he came to Ryou's room.

Unknown to the hikari, Marik had heard every word through their mind link, which Malik had left open. He chuckled to himself, taking a casual and relaxed bite of one of the peaches.

/- _Poor, preverted hikari. He'll know of my affections for him soon enough, but for now... I'll enjoy watching him squirm. Hehehe..._ -/

And with that, Marik dissapeared from the kitchen, taking his peaches and cream with him.

------------

Hearing Malik exit from the room, Ryou stirred in his sleep, waking up. He looked around, confirming that Malik was infact gone.

/- _Probably going back to get those ra-damned pickles._ -/

Even half asleep, Ryou was highly upset with Bakura and Malik for seducing him. The nerve! It made him so mad...

/- _Calm down, Ryou. Just eat a banana and calm your nerves. _-/

That said, the ablino looked on his nightstand, where he kept a bunch of bananas to eat when he got hungry during the night or when he became too angry to talk. Bananas were Ryou's favorite stress food; simply because they were so sweet. Even the peel was good if you dried it first and added vinager. It's true!

Taking one in hand, Ryou sighed putting the fruit thoughtlessly in his mouth. However, as soon as he did so, he heard a gasp behind the cracked door... and the dim shine of a lavender eye. Putting two and two together, Ryou's mouth curved evilly.

/-_ Take this Malik._ -/

Peeling the banana more, the hikari took a long, lustfully lick of the yellow fruit, closing his eyes as if licking the real thing. Hearing a whimper, Ryou kept licking, wrapping his mouth around the banana before biting the top off, groan in fake pleasure.

Sensing that Malik was no longer at the door, Ryou chuckled to himself, half of his anger gone.

/- _If I had known that I could use a banana like this, I would have done it sooner. At least I got Malik; that'll teach him for trying to seduce me. Now... I'll get Bakura._ -/

Finishing his banana and tossing it in a near-by bin, Ryou pushed himself back into the covers, a blissful and satisfied smile on his lips.

* * *


	4. Halloween in Japan

**_EDITED!_**

* * *

Whew, finally able to update. You'll love this! 

Flamer: I better.

I wasn't talking to you, but you will, because it features the song _**'Slow Motion'**_. It doesn't belong to me, but it will be played at my future club, 'Silver Waterfalls' that DOES belong to me. ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

The next afternoon was pretty uneventful. Ryou, Bakura, and Malik had slept in late, not aware that everyone but Seto and Otogi had left. Even though they said that they were going to leave early, they slept over. In the mean time, as they waited for the guys to wake up upstairs, they kept busy blasting the radio to _**'Slow Motion'**_. What did you expect? It was 2 in the afternoon! 

_**OHHHH!  
I like it that. She workin' that back  
I don't know how to act!  
Slow motion fa me, slow motion fa me Slow motion fa me -move it-  
Slow motion fa me.  
**_  
Seto kissed Otogi's neck and the raven-haired boy grinded their hips. They were definately 'slow motioning'. However, their foreplay was interupted by the clearing of the throat. They froze, turning to the steps, where Bakura was smirking, his arms crossed.

"Oh, don't mind me; I love the song, too. However, weren't you two leaving?"

Throughly embaressed, Otogi blushed beat red, looking down. Seto just chuckled.  
"It slipped our minds. Nothing else to do on a Saturday expect dance. In your case, it's sleeping."

The albino demon yawned, lifting his arms.

"You have a point. I don't mind, but be glad I caught you and not Ryou." He stated before going into the kitchen.

Taking the invitation, the two started to dance again, this time to 'Nasty Girl'. Bakura watched them from the kitchen, his thoughts straying to Ryou, who was still asleep upstairs. How with the music, he didn't know. However, he started to chuckle, knowing that he had cause a great amount of sexual stress upon him. That, to Bakura, was the best type of torture.

But, he hadn't done it to be sadistic... this time.

/- _I admit... I do love my hikari very much. How could I resist him once he changed his eye color to emerald and I could truly appericiate his beauty? How I would love to strangle Seto and Otogi... for I envy them both._ -/

Bakura wanted to dance with Ryou like that; swing with him, grind with him. That didn't phase the tomb robber, though. Bakura's plan to get his arms around and under Ryou was underway... from his newly developed fetish for apples.

Well, in truth, Bakura always loved apples. It was the fruit he would steal from the market place most often. He even developed a way to dry the juicy fruit in the Egyptian heat and then add the right seasonings he would steal from Atemu's palace. They were the toast of his town... and Bakura earned a little money from his 'apple chips'.

However, thanks to modern times taking his idea, Bakura could just easily buy them at the store, but that would take the fun out of eating a whole apple and seducing his poor hikari. He laughed at himself, making sure Ryou heard it in his sleep.

Suddenly, as the radio played 'White Houses', Bakura picked up the scent of something... orange. Looking at the floor under the table he was sitting in, he found a pile of whipped cream and peach juice. Nose lifted, he came to the conclusion that Marik had come for a visit last night.

Using common sense and playing events in order, Bakura had found that Marik had a serious crush on his own hikari -Malik- but being the teasing type, he would take his frustrations out on his favorite food, peaches. He would steal peaches from Atemu's fruit bowl all the type in Egypt. And now, in modern types, the introduction of whipped cream added to the flavor. The sweet and fruity taste let Marik release stress from knowing that Malik... was trying to get HIS Ryou.

When it all came down to it, everyone wanted Ryou...

/- _Malik **won't** get him. He should stick with Marik. He's a rough lover... like him._ -/ Bakura chuckled, taking an apple from the kitchen fruit blow and eating it casually.

"Thinking of your emerald prince?"

Bakura gasped, coughing on the piece of apple he had in his mouth. Looking around for who said that, he growled, seeing Seto snickering on the cough and Otogi smirking.

"So, you've got hots for Ryou. How cute..." The raven-haired dicer chuckled.

Bakura didn't have to ask for the two to know what he was thinking.

"It's quite obvious to figure it out, especially from last night. Seto got me the same way." Otogi added, his message not quite clear... until you thought about it.

Bakura lifted an eyebrow, interested. Otogi sat next to his dragon, hugging him as Seto told him the lil' story.

"You and Malik use fruits, but me and Otogi-koi are different. We perfer candy."

Bakura blushed a little bit, some of the story coming clear. Otogi continued.

"I love black chocolate while Seto loves the small round lolly-pops covered with white chocolate. Mokuba wanted me to bring some black chocolate one day so all three of us could dunk some cookies in the chocolate and make some black chocolate molds. Well, Seto couldn't just let me have all the fun dunking... and we 'drank' chocolate all night while his brother was sleeping unaware..." Otogi sighed in blissful rememberance.

Seto chuckled, pushing Otogi out of his arms playfully. "Yeah, and you had to replace two or your teeth from how much chocolate you ate."

'Heya' played as the three laughed softly, Bakura kinda not really laughing at the story, but laughing at the lost teeth. Then, they heard foot steps upstairs and yawning.

"Bakura? Are you up?" Ryou asked, coming downstairs in nothing but a long T-shirt.

/- _He's so cute_ -/ Bakura smiled warmly, finding the light's still-sleepy expression and his rumbing of the eyes to be priceless.

Otogi and Seto saw the demon's expression, starting to snicker. Ryou gasped, looking at them.

"You guys're still here? I though you had left."

"Yeah, well..." The dicer trailed out, not able to find another explanation beside 'we stayed to dance and frisk in your living room'.

Ryou giggled, yawning again. "It's okay. I don't care... but I'll be gone for the day."

"Why is this?" Bakura asked, a little upset.

"I'm going out with Mai to find a halloween costume for her. She's going to America for a Halloween party over there and she trusts my judgement."

"Halloween? What's that?" Otogi asked, his eyes wide.

"It used to be a day of harvest of crops in the U.S., but since they don't need to do that anymore, they've turned the hoilday into a day of ghosts, gouls, and other things of nightmares. Now that I think about it, maybe Malik should go with her." Ryou stated in an afterthought, knowing the Egyptian loved things of the scary sort.

"I just might."

Everyone looked the stairs, seeing Malik coming down as he strached his head.

"I've heard of this hoilday, and I'm going with Mai oversees. I should go in your place, Ryou. You stay here and keep the company entertained."

"Oh! Thanks Malik! Hey, why don't we have a Halloween party at your place, Kaiba, insteasd of Mai and Malik going oversees to have one?" Ryou asked, his eyes shinning with childish hope... and a growing mischief.

The CEO's eyes widened with the suggestion. However, faced with his lover's pleading eyes, he couldn't say no.

"I guess, but you do the invitation. Me and Otogi will set the place up. What's the theme going to be?"

"DUEL MONSTERS!" Ryou and Malik squealed.

Bakura rolled his eyes. _/-dorks...-/_ "Why don't we dress as ancient Egyptians? You can still be creatures of 'horror', as you put it Ryou, but still have a decent theme."

"Cool! I always wanted to dress like Anubis!" Malik chuckled.

"Yeah. I'll be an egyptian black cat. I'll be great."

The tanned teen looked at his crush with a sudden conclusion. He liked Ryou alot, that was a fact... but more of a friend than a lover now. He didn't know where the change of affection came from -most likely from Ryou's payback last night- but he from no one, he'd keep Ryou close as a companion and nothing more.

/- _Besides, I've got other demons to hunt... namely one that's part of me. Marik's coming to the party too._ -/

As Kaiba and Otogi started to leave, Bakura stopped them with a 'wait!'

"What?" the raven-haired dice master stated, looking back from his place against Seto's shoulder.

The albino grinned evilly. "Make sure you have plenty of fruits at the party."

The two scoffed, knowing his intentions and made sure to put it on their 'to-do' list as they left. Looking at his dark to find out why he asked for the request, Bakura's eyes answered for him, Ryou seeing a lustful darkness. It made him shudder into their link.

/-_ I'm glad you thought of this party, dear hikari. It will be the perfect way to confese my love to you for the final time... and not without torturing you in the process._ -/ Bakura thought, keeping it to himself.

All the while, Ryou was leary of his yami's sadistic gaze, but still held an equally torturing revenge plan of his own.

/- _This cat's going to make you howl, Bakura. Just you wait._ -/

-------------------------


	5. Pickles Pickled and Bananas Peeled!

**_Looks around at all the cobwebs and cockroaches that have started to live on the fic._** Wow...I really have abandoned this fic, haven't I?

Flamer: Abandoned is under rated.

I know I know! But if you read my diary on my profile, you'll know why I've been so fuckin' backed up here. XD However, with the coming of October and my new love for the new Manga out called _The wallFlower_, I've been able to get out of my writer's block and finally finish up this fic!

Flamer: Thank gods! Ya know, I bet ya anything that no one will come back to this... since this has been back up so badly.

Says you! I'm not going to slack, nope! I'm getting this done if it kills me!

Flamer: Yeah right.

Oh yeah, that reminds me. I'm going to make a record on and put up the first yaoi fic in the Tekken section of the Games. If you read my profile, I think you'll agree with me that a yaoi fic on Hwoarang and Jin is a MUST!

Flamer: You can tell what she's been doing with her time instead of working on this fic. –;;

**_Looks away from a hot picture of Hwoarang and Jin_ **W-what are you implying!

Flamer: **_rolls eyes_** what she wants you do to is, if you have the time, to support the yaoi fic, since the most obvious response a yaoi fic would get in a non-yaoi section of the Games is a flame and we don't want that.

Yeah! I'll be great, especially for all of those HwoarangxJin fans out there who, I bet, are just a little scared to post their stuff. I shall make history, but you gotta back me up

Flamer: They don't have to do anything if they don't want to.

Will you stop discouraging them, dammit!

Flamer: I will as soon as you stop talking to them and let them read the fuckin' update, dammit!

**_Pouts_** fine; be that way. Hope you enjoy the update. It features the Halloween party I mentioned in the fourth chapter. Go back if you need to refresh your memory.

Flamer: **_cuts through the cobwebs to get to the fourth chapter to refresh memory_**

(**_/-hai-/_** ) -------yami/dark talking  
(_/-hai-/_) --------hikari/light talking

* * *

"Alright, that's the last of the it. Do we have anymore silk we can put up?" 

"No. We've hung it all, but that's okay. Everything covered in it."

"Wow! It looks just like an Egyptian palace in here, you guys! Wait til the others see this."

The two CEO's smirked at their work and drank in the praise the younger Kaiba gave them. In looking around said mansion, it truly did seem like a haunted version of an ancient Egyptian palace.

Otogi and Seto were already dressed for the occasion. Having found a personal costume designer, the two of them looked like regal High Priest from way back then... if a little... more scary...

Mokuba, unable to be scary with his adorable self, kept it simple, dressing like a toon dragon. XD Even though it seemed a bit childish, it fit the theme and it was utterly cute. Plus, there was no other position open so Mokuba was stuck with it.

After pouting a bit, he was over it and was currently setting the food table with his brother. "Seto, just who is coming, exactly?"

Otogi answered the question, coming over with a bowl of grapes and a bowl of fruit punch. "We don't know. Ryou's in charge of invitations."

"Correct." Seto backed up. "I didn't want to go through the whole trouble of planning this whole party since it was Ryou who thought of it in the first place."

"Sounds fair. I'm going to go lock all the doors leading to other rooms... so no one will go in." The youth Kaiba stated, going off upstairs.

"Alright. Come back down here soon. They'll be arriving at ten..."

* * *

Later on, in a different side of town, Mai, Malik, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Katsuya, and Honda were looking around a Halloween shop. The seven were looking for decent outfits, but none seem good for the theme. 

"Damn... if I had known this shop sucked so much, I would have taken Seto's offer in order custom made outfits." The blonde whined, looking for a decent Priest outfit.

Him and Honda were suppose to be priests, while Mai and Yugi were going to be dancers. Yami was, obviously, going to be Pharaoh. He already had his outfit. As for Bakura and Malik, they were looking for more scarier outfits, one of a tomb robber and another of an Anubis get-up.

So far... nothing.

"Ack! Where are the good things!" Bakura growled.

"Maybe I should call Kaiba. He'll know of a better store." Mai stated, starting to pull out his cell phone...

However, as if on cue, Yugi's phone started ringing. Gasping softly, he pulled it own, answering his Japanese.

"Moshi?"  
"Yugi, it's me. Ryou just called me. He says that he has all of your costumes at his place. He ordered them."  
"Ah. So that's why he didn't do shopping with us."  
"I guess. Just hurry up and change."

And with that, the typical attitude of the CEO showing, the phone clicked off and Yugi sighed softly. "That was Kaiba. He relaid a message Ryou gave him. He got us custom made outfits."

"Ryou sure is taking this party seriously." Yami commented.

"Yeah, but hey; we've got outfits. Let's get outta this dump!" Katsuya barked, heading towards the exit.

They other followed slowly, but Bakura stayed, looking around. For something other than a costume... for he was also serious about this party... and he had a pretty good idea as to why his hikari was as well.

/-_You won't get to me, dear Ryou... because you'll be begging for mercy once I'm done with you-/_ He smirked within his mind, walking up to a makeup kit made for those that wanted not just to dress the part... but look the part as well. Buying it quickly, he caught up with the others, hoping the costume Ryou got for him matched his haunting tomb robber want.

* * *

The party was in full swing! Dancing everywhere, people gossiping near the snacks and couches that were provided, flirters in heavy supply, Egyptian style costumes to fit the theme beautifully... and a little more people than Kaiba cared to have in his house and home. The young CEO had to send Mokuba to bed earlier because of the heightening mature atmosphere. Growling, he set off to find Yugi, who was dancing with Mari along with other Egyptian-dressed dancer. 

"Yugi, just what were you thinking in inviting all of these people? I bet more than half of these people you don't even know!" He scowled, which made Yami the pharaoh -who was sitting on a custom-made throne- narrow his eyes dangerous in one of his dancers being harassed.

Yugi, however, could fend for himself, thank you! And he showed in his shifting his shoulder to knock the offending grasp of Seto's hand.

"Don't get mad at me, Kaiba. I didn't invite them. Ryou did. And you should get over it; believe it or not, this is appropriate party atmosphere.

"Yeah. Go yell at Ryou." Mai barked, coming to the short duelist aid, bells on her hips jiggling invitingly.

Seto huffed and went in the opposite direction, hoping to find Otogi in all of these masses. Yami, was to say the least, impressed by his seemingly defenseless hikari...

_/-It'll be all the more delicious once I seduce him...-/_ he smirked, looking down at his 'dancer' hungrily. He could hardly wait to put his plan into action.

* * *

Bakura and Malik, too, were looking for the Brit, the robber wanting to end this game of 'hide and seduce' and Malik simply wanting to dance with his friend... little did he know that another pair of eyes was watching his half naked body -Malik being dressed as an Anubis sacrifice... which meant he hardly had anything on but rags and gold jewelry- walk around the mansion lustfully, waiting for him to walk into his trap. 

"Bakura, have you seen, Ryou?" the ex-tomb-keeper asked, looking up at Bakura in concern. The demon, however, looked back at him with a gaze not meant for those weak-willed.

"How am I suppose to know? I'm not his keeper." Bakura snarled, his eyes now a spike yellow with the contracts he put in to add emphasis to his scary disposition. Malik 'eeped' slightly, but then huffed, walking off towards the upstairs.

"Damn, I just asked a simple question. I hope nothing's happened to Ryou." He murmured to himself, walking down the upstairs hallway, not knowing that it was off limits to party go-ers.

A deep growl erupted from the hallway's darkness, causing Malik to jump halfway off the ground, holding his chest. His eyes grew large, trying to see through the darkness to find the source of the threatening sound. However, instead of finding something that might have killed him, Malik grinned to find a bottle of pickles in the middle of the hallway.

His first instinct would have been to pick up the bottle and start snacking... but something was wrong with a random bottle of pickles appear after an ominous growl.

_/-Something's up...-/_

Unfortunately, before Malik could turn in the opposite direction to fetch Seto and tell him something lethal was in the mansion, he backed into something tough... rather musky smelling, but attractive... something equal to a chest. Almost scared to see who it was, Malik turned around anyway...

And almost screamed to the top of his lungs; not by fear, but by sexual lust.

There behind him, was the sexiest creature ever to walk upon Japan, to Malik anyway. His hair in it's usual style, but his eyes were now a drop-dead gorgeous shade of dark purple within the hallway darkness. Marik dressed to that of a pharaoh, the one thing he always wanted to be. And he fit the part perfectly.

His chest, strong and built, was bare for anyone to have their taste of eye candy. Golden jewels wrapped around his muscular neck, wrists, ankles, waist, and atop his head, making up his crown. Tight leather and silks painted upon his thighs, outlining that which made him, oh, so delicious. Malik could have died happy right then and there.

But he choose to live and gap at him, causing the undead evil reincarnate to chuckle.

"I take it you like my outfit... yours isn't half bad either, my sacrifice," He growled hotly, the same threatening growl that had cursed the hallways a few seconds ago.

Malik continued to look up in awe... before his gapping mouth was filled with a familiar taste... of a thick salty pickle. Wanting to crunch down and enjoy, Marik growled to that, causing his lesser to whimper in submission.

"We'll be sharing this one, my hikari." Marik snicker sadistically, opening his mouth sensually to allow the other half of the pickle to grace his mouth, suckling deeply.

Malik almost died at the sight, his eye rolling into the back of his head. The sounds of juices being sucked into Marik's skillful cavern was driving him mad. He moaned softly, doing the same, his tongue coming out to lap at it as if it was the real thing. Marik smirked and mimicked his hikari's kinky behavior. His tongue lashed out to lap at his end of the pickle until their wet mouth muscles touched.

Malik gasped, his eyes widening at what they had just done. Their mouths were full of pickle and their tongues were touching from sucking it... pretty hot picture, ne? Looking deeply into his dark's lust-filled eyes, his mind's voice relayed a sexy message.

_/-I may be Anubis' sacrifice... but I'm giving myself to you tonight...-/_

Marik couldn't have gained a more sadistic glint in his eyes in that moment, pressing Malik's lithe body against the hallway's wall.

/_-**Your pharaoh is happy to hear about that... since that's what I've wanted for some time**.-/  
__/-Then I'm yours to have, my Pharaoh.-/_

And then the pickle snapped in two...

* * *

_/-**Where are you, Ryou... I know you're here somewhere**...-/_

Bakura growled, looking within the basement of the Kaiba mansion. Not being able to find his hikari within the party -and their mind link being blocked off- he was become very eager to find Ryou, and then ring him dry for hiding from him. However, all this anger merely came from concern. Putting him through all of this stress was not a good thing.

He'd looked within every place besides the wine cellar, thinking that would be the last place to find his 'innocent, sweet hikari'. Saving that for last, the demon grinned, knowing he had the cornered his hiding hikari... but what he found was not untainted light as he cracked the door open for a peek...

...but sinning darkness.

There, upon a black beanbag with a bowl of bananas to his side, Ryou was moaning softly, lapping at a naked banana. He had chosen the costume of a beaten slave, rags adoring his lithe body, showing areas of him he wouldn't have shown otherwise for the party... or had he really given the party thought when ordering the outfit...no.

He was thinking of Bakura and his revenge.

The emerald green eyes of Ryou looked to the cracked door and a tainted smirk adored his -otherwise- angelic features.

"Oh Bakura... if only you knew how much I truly loved bananas..." He whispered, watching as the Tomb Robber came in slowly, closing the door behind himself. Bakura didn't know why he did such a thing... maybe he was curious as to what Ryou had in store for him. What he did know was... he couldn't keep his fingers out of his mouth, sucking on his finger nail.

Ryou groaned softly, slowly parting the banana from his mouth, a stream of saliva trailing from the tip from his tongue. Looking deeply within Bakura's eyes, his own emerald orbs seem to plead, but also say 'touch me and regret it'. The tip of the spit-slicked fruit dragged down the Brit's chest, tearing another lustful moan from him.

"They're sooooo good, Bakura. The way they taste once you peel them off slowly, taking your time. Especially if you use you teeth." He whispered seductively, seeing his prey start to walk slowly towards his trap. "Sucking and nipping at the tip of the banana... dragging your tongue down to the base... mmmmm I drool just thinking about it. Then after the fun is done to one and it's devoured... it's time to start... all over again." He smirked, taking the yellow fruit from his chest and... with skill received at birth... downed the whole length of the banana within his mouth and swallowing, showing Bakura the whole display.

And the tomb robber was never more regretful of anything in his life. Why did he have to go and piss Ryou off like that? Why couldn't that banana have been him! Why Why Why!

As he stood there, shivering from the sensual sight that Ryou had just performed in front of him, the tainted angelic slave was on his feet, walking over to the stunned demon. He grinned, putting his stick fruity hands upon Bakura's bare chest, rubbing slowly.

"But... do you know what I love more than bananas, Bakura?" He whispered in that, oh so innocent voice that caused the tomb robber to shiver in a 'no'. He forced himself to look down at the seductive Brit, waiting for the response.

The sharp taste of bananas lit up Bakura's mouth in an instant, followed by the feel of slender limbs around his neck and a slithering appendage within his gapping mouth. And the tomb robber had no choice but to react and reply to the assault, wrapping his arms around the small waist of his hikari and pushing his own tongue to duel with his, eager to further taste Ryou's banana laced cavern.

Soon after the taste was gone, the two parted in a wanton display of saliva connecting their tongues. Ryou's eyes fluttered open, unaware that they had closed during the passionate embrace. Bakura, too, had to open his optics. He wanted to know what Ryou loved more than bananas... but the answer was now obvious.

"You..."  
"Idiot. Why didn't you tell me before?" Bakura growled, but it was not threatening, more like sexually frustrated.  
"Because I wasn't sure you felt the same. As much as you flirted with Marik, I wasn't about to say 'I love you' without you loving me back." Ryou pouted, showing that his actions were not idiotic, but smart... very smart.

More questions came.

"The custom made costumes...?"  
"So I could look my best for you." Ryou answered, smirking hotly.  
"And the excess people you invited?"  
"To get you pissed enough to look for me in the masses and so no one would get too suspicious with us being gone from the crowds."

Bakura had to chuckle in pride. "You really planned ahead, didn't you?"

"How else would I have been able to tell you my feelings without letting other people know at that very moment?" The Brit pouted again, but the puckered lips was soon overtaken by another deep kiss.

"Quit your bitching and love me like you say you do..." Bakura smirked, holding his slave closer. "Just make sure you save your banana display for my eyes only from now on, Ryou."

The 'slave' returned the smirk, licking at the tomb robber's nose urgently. "As you wish, my master..."

As the two bodies collapsed upon the black bean bag, the door that lead out of the wine cellar closed silently. A pair of wine red eyes shown in the dim light as the figure walked back upstairs, a toothy grin display upon the unknown face.

_/-**Yugi... you're in for a hell of a ride once I start working my charm on you**-/_ the voice chuckled within, keeping his thoughts quiet, lest his target of prey hear what he was planning.

* * *

And THERE! YEAH! Great kinkyness and pervertedness alllll around!

Flamer: **_drools_** greeeeeeeeeat... I wuv you!

Ooookay... creepy. BUT! I updated! Yes! My whale is happy! Okay, some statements I need to make. Flamer, do the honors.

Flamer: **_pouts, wiping drool off lips_** Okay. As some of you might know, the links on Dragonite's profile aren't working. That's because of lack of keeping up with them and such. Plus the sites that we linked to are no longer working. We'll be working on that as well.

Further more, this is a Pre-sequel, let me remind you. So this is the last chapter. It leads up to Yugi being seduced in my other story **_'Grapes, Strawberries, and Bananas'_** **_nodnod_** so this fic is finished!

Flamer: Awww... **_pouts_** no fair

Is too fair! I had to stop it there. Everyone was waiting for the exciting and kinky conclusion.

Flamer: Yeah yeah... **_murmur_** I still want more shounen-ai action...

Hentai Kirby. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter of this Pre-sequel! And read my profile for up coming fics! Ja Ne!


End file.
